Something Wicked
by Niji Uindo
Summary: Colin finds Mary taking a nap and decides to do something wicked... OneShot


**Something wicked-**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own these character of the things they were in**  
**Warning: Graphic**  
**A/N Okay this is my first time trying to be more detailed so I hope …yah… I hope this is okay**

**Update-**

**This is an old story I did one before but took it down for a while when I was cleaning up. However you guys noticed so I've put it back up. ^^**

Sweat slithered down his soft pale skin curving across his lean body as his muscles flexed showing the veins of a man. His brown hair fell in front of his face covering his piercing blue eyes. He smiled his normal wicked grin as he took Mary in below him. She laid naked and open waiting for him to embrace her and love her. For Colin to Make her his one and only.

Her long hair curled around her sticking to her sweaty skin and her brown eyes were warm and welcoming calling to him. Colin slid his hands on her knees grabbing them and pulling Mary closer to him positioning her he took his penis rubbing it at her opening playing with her teasing her as he grinned. Mocking her with his laugh as she jerked towards him wanting him needing him.

A smile crept across Mary's face as Colin stood over his cousin curiously as she lay sprawled out on her bed with a book laying open on her chest. She must have fallen asleep while reading again. He raised an eye brow as he picked the book up. It seemed she carried it with her everywhere these days.

The cover said The Finer Points of being a Lady. But when Colin ran his eyes across the pages he smiled. Every word was smut. The cover was a fake hiding the true book within. The Lusts of Eliza. Colin scanned a few pages and smiled more and more. The women all begging to be taken by a strong powerful man. Mary moaned in her sleep as her body tosses and turned.

Colin set the book down and decided to have some fun with his dear cousin who had decided to sleep in. Unbuttoning his shirt he slid it off reaching for his pants he slowly untried them letting them fall to the ground he stepped out if them leaving himself in his white underwear. He didn't plan to do anything. Just tease and taunt her in a new way.

He slowly approached his happily dreaming cousin grabbing her bare feet he ran his hands over them kissing the tops as he followed let his hands wander to her ankles and then up her legs to her knees moving her white night gown about. He went to expose her white underwear before he would wake her and laugh as she panicked.

Yet she wasn't wearing any underwear as he slowly lifted her night gown. Colin let it fall back to her legs as a gust of wind took him by surprise. He forgot to breath. His pale skin turning red as he realized his cousin wasn't wearing anything under her night gown.

He expected her to wake up any second but she didn't still smiley pleasantly. He shot up from the bed. His first thoughts were to get dressed and walk out like this hadn't happened. Like he hadn't seen anything. Yet curiosity go the best of him. She hadn't woken up and she looked like she was dreaming in a deep….sleep.

Biting his lower lip he edged closer and closer to the bed. He felt strangely drawn to her. Wanting to get a closer look. If he got caught she would be furious…but that only added to the thrill he felt. He stomped his foot making sure she didn't wake. Then he bumped the bed hard. It shook and she turned her head but didn't wake up.

He crawled back on top of her hoping it was a very deep sleep as he raised her night gown over her. It was like nothing he'd ever seen. Soft curls that matched Mary's hair. They looked like little springs as he slowly ran his hand over them. They felt softer then they looked and he threw all caution to the wind as he pulled his hands through the soft hairs. He smiled wanting and craving more as he looked down. There was a huge bulge in his underwear.

It was her fault he thought as he untied her nightgown it was like a robe coming apart and he could see her breasts they were so sweat like melons. The nipples perking to he cold.. He bent down warming them with his mouth lapping his tongue over them swirling and whirling around each one as he squeezed them like plucking apples from the tree.

Mary gasped and moaned bucking up as he squeezed hard. She looked like she was begging him begging him to take her and that was it. Colin couldn't resist it. He nearly ripped off the rest of his clothes. Pulling her to the edge of the bed he didn't care if she woke up now. He was going to have her. He had to have her…

Burying his head in her hard smelling the sweat lilacs he grabbed his penis and poised it into her opening. With a single thrust Colin was inside Mary. His eyes rolling back in his head as pleasure filled every fiber of his being. Pushing and pulling like a mad frenzy he wrapped his hands around her hips pulling her against him over and over as he slammed against her. Her breasts bounced and the bed shook as he thrusted over and over again finally reaching his climax and driving into her as deep as he could. Every muscle in his body ached with the joys of Mary and he fell down on her catching his breath.

He calmed down as the tension in his body subsided and he came back to his senses he realzed what he just did. He looked at Mary expecting her to be staring at him. There is no way she had slept through that. Yet her eyes were closes as she groaned and stirred like her dreams had changed. Or like she was about to wake up.

Panic struck Colin, he pulled out of her and raced to gather his things. He took one last look at Mary as his seed began to pour out of her and ran to the secret passage. He was exhilarated and excited but terrified she had been awake of had seen him. She would be absolutely furious with him if she found out. Then again he'd been doing this for the last 3 months…. Colin grinned as he whistled through the halls getting dressed.

Mary stretched opening her eyes and smiling as she sat up happy and finally fulfilled. She rolled over letting the covers run across her naked skin as she smiled wickedly. Saturdays were her absolute favorite days to sleep in. It had taken forever for Colin to truly believe she was a deep sleeper but man was it worth it. She rose from her bed and whistled her own tune as she twirled about picking up The Lusts of Eliza.

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
